The Poems of Narnia
by monsterinourheads
Summary: Poems I wrote based on the Disney films "The Chronicles of Narnia: The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe", "Prince Caspian", and "Voyage of the Dawn Treader". I may continue with poetry based on the books.
1. Chapter 1

Battle cries fill the air,

The dirty ground trampled bare,

Swords clash, shields protect,

Death the enemy shall let.

Steeds and men fall alike,

On their way to the light.

Then a roar breaks the noise,

A lion, perfectly poised,

Leaps away from the rock,

Now the Witch he shall mock.

She cries with despair,

As he sails through the air,

He knocks her to the ground,

Her clock of life is now unwound.

The little one rushes about,

And drops to the ground with a shout.

Her breathing deepens,

As she sees her brother is weakened.

Her siblings watch as she works,

Trying to reverse the curse.

The proudest one cries with relief,

The gentle one has belief,

And the lion who saved them all,

Joins them with a call.

To the castle they all go,

No longer walking low.

Crowned as a leader,

The proud one's name was Peter.

The gentle one, her knots loosened,

Went by the name of Susan.

And the one that was once shunned,

His name was Edmund.

And the little one, may it be,

Had the name of Lucy.


	2. Chapter 2

The train was moving much too fast,

The air was whizzing past,

The bricks and stones began to fall,

Breaking down the ancient wall.

They find themselves on a shore,

Positive that there is more,

The turn around, and see the sight,

A ruined castle hits the light.

They wonder who lived in this place,

And who called it base,

Then a faint shimmer catches the eye,

Of the gentle one passing by.

She picks it up,

And the shunned one says with luck,

"That was mine, don't you see,

This is where we used to be!"

They leave the sight at the sound of a shout,

They rescue a dwarf with a permanent pout,

The little one thinks she sees,

The lion who lived across the seas.

The proudest one argues and thinks he is right,

And so he begins to fight,

The noise attracts a group of beasts,

Who don't believe them in the least.

The four join them in their walk,

And the group's leader learns with a shock,

That these were the Kings and Queens of old,

In the prophecy, a sort of code.

He was a prince,

Learns the proud one with a wince,

They each think they're the best,

So the proud one issues a test.

Raid the castle of the King,

At the sound of the bell's ding,

They leave during the night,

Ready to begin their fight.

However they were not prepared,

They never thought nor cared,

About the one whose love they shared.

They get back to the How,

"What have you done now?"

Says the little one with despair,

The only one who seems to care.

The prince and proud one then agree,

To fight the King in harmony,

His armies arrive soon after,

The field echoes with his laughter.

The shunned one goes to see him,

Offering a proposition,

Fight his proud one, his own kin,

The King agrees with a grin.

The proud one and the king fight,

Each with all of their might,

The proud one gives the prince the sword,

Still refusing to call him his lord.

The prince does not kill him,

Saying that he is his kin,

But the king is killed by an arrow,

It went straight to his marrow.

"Treason, treason!" cries his aid,

Pointing at the arrow laid,

For it was owned by the gentle one,

Who only wanted it over and done.

The armies charge,

The King's one very large,

But they think all is lost,

And they will win at any cost.

They lead them to the river great,

But stop and wait,

At the sight of the little one,

And her lion-the beast is having fun.

At the sound of his roar,

The river is still no more,

A river god arises from the water,

And swallows the enemy, echoing with laughter.

The prince is now crowned king,

And all is well again.


	3. Chapter 3

Watch the painting, see the ship,

As the waves begin to dip,

The little one cries without waiting,

"Look, Edmund! The painting!"

The cousin yells and reaches out,

Face marked with a permanent pout,

"I'll smash the thing, I will!"

But if he does death will kill.

See the water begin to rise,

The cousin starts to believe the lies,

Break the surface, see the ship,

Feel the waves begin to dip.

Edmund and Lucy are welcomed aboard,

Once again lady and lord,

Reepicheep the mouse says hello,

Very brave for such a little fellow.

On a quest for seven swords,

On a quest for seven lords.

Edmund and Caspian disagree,

The leader-who's it supposed to be?

They start to fight, and Lucy, brave,

Stands between them in the cave,

"Don't you see? Have you forgot who made this be?"

The two kings reconcile,

And then they sail many miles,

But they are not alone,

For the mist follows them home.

Edmund is tempted with the promise of power,

He wants to no longer cower,

In the shadow of another,

Even that of his brother.

The little one wants to be stunning,

But the tempest is very cunning.

Little one learns that does not matter,

And the lies begin to shatter.

The cousin sees the jewels and gold,

And leaves his companions in the cold.

Greed of a beast makes him transform,

Into what he should have been born.

Pound the air, see the ship,

See the waves begin to dip.

A serpent rises from the deep,

A littler one began to weep.

The beast saves them all from pain,

And then they see the mane.

Aslan the Lion appears to them all,

And water begins to make a wall.

"You have done well, but now your journey lies beyond,"

And they all form an everlasting bond.

Even though some won't go back,

Courage and bravery they shall not lack.


End file.
